Blind
by Kittie Emily
Summary: Blinded by methods Dick doesn't even begin to understand he's left in a world of darkness. Darkness that even the great Batman can't fix. With only one person giving him any information on how to fix it, how long will the teen be able to fight for his sight? T for Language.


Eye lids fluttered open, a habit he had yet to break at this point. What was the point of even opening his eyes anymore? It wasn't like he could actually see. All that ever remained was a perpetual never ending abyss of darkness even though he knew his room was there. His bed was plush and soft under him; the covers on top of him were warm and ungodly soft, and the pillows? Don't get him started. His senses had been boosted tenfold since the not so recent loss of his eye sight.

"Dick, it's time to get up." A gruff voice lured the teen's face to the side, obviously moving a bit too far or so the man in the door thought. The lithe teen just moved his head further to hear Bruce better. The baritone voice was soothing in his shadowed world. With a stretch he arched his body, bending a little bit before sitting up. Out of habit he rubbed his eyes. His hands moved to the side carefully, fumbling looking for something in particular.

Soft footsteps made their way next to his bed. Dick tried his best not to growl in frustration after trying and miserably failing to grab his sun glasses. He felt Bruce's rougher hand pressed against his own. His let the hand relax in defeat, no need to attempt if Bruce wasn't going to let him. He was blind, not frail or even weak. He had trouble with everyday life sometimes but it didn't give him the right to treat him like a china figurine.

"Bruce…" Dick warned. He was getting ticked off. Of course, he did appreciate the sentiment but seriously the brooding Bat needed to fuck off and let his Robin, well now it was _ex_-Robin, attempt to fly on his own. A little bit of liberty wasn't too much to ask for, right?

"Alfred took your glasses to get them cleaned, they'll be returned in a few minutes. Also you have to see the Optometrist today." Smooth and trying to disengage a fight that was steadily building. Both knew Dick had a harsh attitude to being coddled while Bruce needed desperately to show his fallen bird how much he cared.

It was getting harder and harder for the two to co-exist without one setting the other off.

"…'Kay." The acrobat sighed through his nose pulling his knees up to his chest as he leaned his forehead into them. He wanted to curl into a ball and disappear. He felt utterly useless at best.

"We'll fix this, I promise." His adoptive father gave the teen's hand a reassuring squeeze, more for himself than for his ward.

Or they would have if they had ever actually made it to the Optometrist that day. Batman was needed for Justice League urgent mission in which Dick practically forced the man on to while he sat in bed waiting for his sun glasses. Said sunglasses arrived a few moments later with the beloved Wayne Butler, Alfred Pennyworth. Dick silently just let the butler hand him his shades as he quickly bolted from the room the moment his surrogate grandfather left the surrounding area.

Eyes or no eyes he knew the Manor like the back of his hand. He waddled around most of the building just taking in the fact, for once in a very long while; he didn't need Ace's help getting around the manor he called home, or base when he felt like there was an increasing edge driven between Bruce and himself. The feel of the house had been so deeply ingrained in his memory he knew what everything looked like, how it felt, and where to find it with exact precision. For once, he was glad for the never changing environment. At least he could roam around without help to an extent though it only made him feel worse about his lack of sight in the long run.

He had to retire from being Robin. Normally, he'd shrug off the injury and keep going but Batman didn't know how to teach someone to hit their opponents by sound or smell alone. He relied on gadgets that relied on sight. Something he no longer had or probably would ever have once more.

Something that had been taken from him without cause or reason.

Something Robin hadn't gone through… It was all Dick Grayson that faithful night. Harvey seemingly remembered Bruce was a friend, a momentary break into sanity, lured them in with cries of desperate help which both came to do in an instant.

Damn him.

A wave of light headedness slammed into him as he let his shoulder bump into the wall as his legs crumpled under him. His body slid down the wall as his forehead slammed into the wall. His shoulders started to shake violently as tears started to stream down his face. He was broken, just like the crazed lunatic had always wanted.

He wondered if Two Face enjoyed drinking out of a straw after Batman had prompted shattered his jaw. He doubted the man would ever speak again.

Dick growled out a sob as he pushed himself back to his feet when he heard Ace's tell-tale barking. She was a good dog but a bit too empathic for his tastes more often than not now in days.

"Heya, girl." His voice wavered but still kept stronger than usual in his break down moments. The Great Dane's fur felt softer than usual and reeked of the Cave's undeniably musky scent, "Wanna go on a walk, girl?" He could feel the dog's hind wiggling quickly in a side to side formation giving a bark as if that was indeed what she had planned. He gave the large dog another scratch before letting the enormous canine lead him to the steps of the Manor which the Dane was so willing to do it almost crushed him; of course he knew how to get down to the front and leave the courtyard without help.

He slipped on Ace's Seeing Eye Dog vest and harness as he scowled at the movements. Another day he wish he had his sight.

Another day he wished he didn't have to rely on a dog to function.

* * *

The world buzzed around him. People whispered and made pitiful noises at him. They all knew him, the blind kid. The kid who had suffered so much tragedy in his young life. Some called him Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived while others would have died. If he could have even moved his eyes he would have rolled them at the thought. He was not a wizard; if he was he would have repaired his vision a long time ago…

"Doggie!" He heard a child shout. It took Dick a moment to realize Ace had stopped and sat down, a usual reaction when a child wanted to pet her. She was a good dog, too good for him. He deserved this punishment, in a way. He was too trusting, too willing to follow.

This was his punishment for being a child soldier against the enemy known as human nature.

"What's his name?" The petit sounding girl giggling out. She squealed as Ace gave her a kiss or at least that what Dick assumed had happened. He couldn't actually watch the scene. He smiled and moved his face towards where he believed the little was standing and petting when he began to talk.

"Her name is Ace. She's a great dog isn't she?" The teen praised his Great Dane with a beaming smile. A quick swipe of a pet to his guide dog's head and the child squealed again. He lifted his head up as he heard feet scrambling and slamming into the ground.

"L-Lilith! Get back here! Don't you ever l- Oh. Oh thank God you found her, Mr. Wayne." Dick gave a shy smile but wasn't sure what he had done. The little girl's name was Lilith but what did that have to do with anything? The crowd started talking amongst themselves again. He picked up the occasional, '_That Wayne guy is a constant hero! Bruce Wayne must be happy about all of the positive publicity. But a blind heir?_' He tried desperately not to hear it anymore.

"It was… alright I guess. I swear I didn't do anything. Ace is the real hero, aren't ya girl?" He felt the telltale brush of a tail whacking against his leg to let him know she was pleased with the praise, "But… who are you? I'm sorry…"

"Oh, I forgot you're…. Uh, I'm Lilith's mother," _Nice save _He mentally commented, "Ellen. Ellen Donaldson. Lilith ran off and I got so worried. Oh thank you for keeping her occupied." Something weird about this conversation was tugging at his Robin cords. Even thought he was no longer a soldier, his instincts still kicked in and into full gear. He bit his lower lip, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. He couldn't just ask a woman like her random questions. Her voice seemed too young to be a parent, but in this day and age you never really knew.

A hand brushed his shoulder, reflex told him to strike back but he knew better. He stiffened and the talking crowd seemed to disappear. She seemed to keep talking but his ears were picking up something completely different. Someone was whispering, asking for help. His inner Robin couldn't deny the need to save someone in need.

"U-uh, it was nice meeting you, Ellen, but I'm afraid I need to leave. As for finding your daughter? Don't mention it. Really, please don't. Yipyip, girl." Dick commanded his dog back into a walking stance. The dog had worked with Robin and Batman for long enough to know yipyip was the Boy Wonder's '_I hear a distress call and I also watched too many episodes of Avatar: The Last Air Bender._' Dick was pulled away from the two females as his dog pushed forward to help her master help others.

Dick tugged the dog to the side, showing where he had heard the noise. He couldn't see it but he was walking into an alley.

And what greeted in said him left him knocked out and bleeding ever so slightly as his dog companion was shot and left to die.

* * *

"Question: Who's going to make the feathers fly and knock Batman and Robin out of the sky?"

Dick groaned as he held his palms flat on the ground. Ice cold that sent him shaking, more or less trembling, to his bones. He ached and felt highly disoriented. His head throbbed painfully as a wave of nausea slammed into him.

"Boy blunder, wanna know? Please tell me you wanna know. You're primitive brain can't even conjure up a good retort, can it? Oh well, I'll take you groaning above anything else I had in mind." There was a slight edge to the end of the Riddler's sentence, Dick assumed Riddler because honestly he was the only one to ever call him primitive… and used horribly lame riddles. The man wasn't even a huge threat. He just enjoyed toying with him for the most part.

"Two Face. The answer you incompetent bird. I can't believe I admired your intellect for one so young. Take away a sense and suddenly birds of a feather won't flock together." The Riddler's ramblings had left the teen beyond confused at that point but he all he needed, for now, was answers more than riddles.

"What do you want?" Dick said in a raspy voice, trying desperately trying to stand. He found he was bound by his wrists to the ground while his legs were free to curl around him which he proceeded to do. He was shivering for the most part.

"It's obvious my Boy Wonder. Beyond obvious! Has living with the big, black Bat stunted all non-detective logic or maybe it stunted all logic…" Riddler seemed… off. He felt something tighten in his chest. His legs were bare, he could feel the chill of the floor but something was covering his back. The acrobat shifted his body and felt himself as much as possible without, trying, to alert his captor.

Boots with pointed ends, oddly textured panties, and plastic/clothe cape? Dick's blood ran cold for a split second. He was in the original Robin suit, or at least a realistic remake of it. A lump built in his throat as he tried to swallow it down.

There was a reason he no longer wore it.

_Pedophiles_.

Dick wore a straight face, trying his best not to look a bit scared. Foot falls echoed into the room. The echoing distorted all of his hearing. He screamed, violently.

Nope, no echo location but he did feel, and hear, the Riddler recoil and fall flat on his ass. He snorted. He'd take that as a win any day.

"Boy blunder, are you okay? I didn't scare you did I?" Edward seemed almost sincere. Dick snarled out his own response.

"You fucker, you know exactly what you're doing!" Dick yelled in a seething anger. He wanted to go home, he wanted to see, and furthermore he wanted to bash Riddler's face in. All at once.

"I was going to offer a cure for your blindness… but maybe you need to learn your... What is it again? Echolocation skills? Surely all Bats naturally know that."

Dick wanted to spit at him, rebel against his captor. The room… the room was sound proof, scent proof, and everything felt the same. It had to have been built for him. The thought along started to stress him out. Two Face's beating flared brightly in his mind. The night he lost his sight. The night his whole world disappeared in an instant.

"Why…?" The ex-Boy Wonder felt his jaw tighten as he ground his teeth together. This wasn't good, really wasn't good.

"Because as much fun as a violent Daddy Bat, I'd rather get to see my little bird—"

"I'm not your bird!"

"—fly like the little Robin he is. Blind Robins don't live very long… neither do Two Faces either." Riddler flippantly replied, much to Dick's dismay.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Oh? Batman's just on a one two knock out spree. No little bird. No little sun in his dark world… Batman is just as blind as you!" Riddler teased, picking himself up and walking closer to the pinned teen. Dick only knew from the echoing foot falls. He still couldn't tell in which direction the man was coming from.

It was really annoying and killing his patience.

"You said you could fix my eyes. Tell me how!" The Robin quickly snarled out, very nastily wanting information. He felt like Bruce for an absolute moment…

Except he wasn't bashing people's faces in to get it.

"M-m-m, little bird. Gotta do something for me first…" Dick didn't like where this was going, a little bit of teen spirit began to crank out.

"What is it you sick fuck, want to fuck me like every other Gotham villain? You sick piece of—"

"No. I don't want to… fuck you. Ugh, I would have thought you'd have a more eloquent vocabulary under the brooding Bats tutorship. Seems I'm going to be disappointed by your mouth." The lithe teen recoiled, trying to move himself away from the Riddler. Dick hadn't meant to be serious, but apparently he had nailed it right on the head, maybe that wasn't the best phrase to have been used in this situstion. He pushed himself into a hard body, sucking in a quick breath as arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Shush, little bird. It won't hurt… not at all. Actually, I'm quite the Enigma." Riddler sounded almost proud.

_Very punny_ Dick deadpanned in his thoughts.

"Don't touch me." He hissed out, trying to wriggle out of the grip. Tried but failed, "…Please don't." Dick whimpered out, squeezing his eye lids tightly together. God, this was his worst nightmare. Being at the hands of a Gotham criminal. Having their hands run up and down his body as they broke him in more ways than just his bones and skin.

"You'll get your sight back, Robin. A little fun for night can go a long way in your favor, Dick Grayson." Edward hummed out, practically a purr in his ear. Tears burned his eyes as they slowly crawled down his face. A nimble hand swiped them away. Edward pulled the close to sobbing bird into his lap as he held him, never once trying to move the touches further.

"You're blindness is a spell. Once you lose your virginity, it goes away." Dick swallowed.

"You're… kidding. You have to be I mean—"

"I'm kidding, though having a little bit of frotting probably couldn't kill you. It would help you relax…" Riddler purred out the last word, moving his hands over Dick's arms. Tiny ministrations to calm the raging teen, having more mental trauma wouldn't help anyone. Edward could almost curse the Bat for running the beloved bird to the point of self-inflicted pain, unconscious self-inflicted pain. But self-inflicted pain nonetheless.

An alarm went off, jerking Edward's attention for the moment.

"I didn't expect the Bat to solve the Riddler just like that. But you'll be back, little bird. And just remember…" Riddler pressed his lips against the shell of Richard's ear as the alarm caused the Robin's heart to pump faster, "I'll be ready to take care of you, and all you have to do is ask." In an instant the body contact was gone. Dick hit the floor with a thud, shaking his aching skull. He groaned while his ear pressed against the ground hoping to hear or feel footsteps.

He blacked out before he ever had the chance to feel Batman's rescue of a demasked Robin.

* * *

Okay, I officially hate writing for Riddler. I do. I HATE HIM. SO MUCH. Q_Q (Not really I love him so much dnsudhnsjdn) I can't write for him. I would so much rather write for Joker, whom I know I can write like no tomorrow. xD Oh well, this was a very, very crappy story when I first started and now it has a plot and will have another chapter because I really don't feel like writing this for the next few days. 8D

Which I'll probably end up doing anyway… *grumble*

This was a requested fic. She wanted Robin/Riddler and a Blind!Dick. Uh, I adore writing for blind!Dick. Not so much a fan of Riddler/Robin. (Pedophilia DX) But I'm trying. She almost convinced me to write smut. Almost.

Anyway, I really need to like update Sabotage and Duality. Actually, I'm thinking about deleting it and just kicking it. I have the completed outline… just can't get into the mood to write what I have written down. Oh well. xD

Anyway, leave a review if you'd be so kind. I'm taking requests. Yay. xD I'll be writing a bit of Batman/Wonder Woman and some Dick/Babs (I NEED TO UPDATE TIMELESS I'M SO SORRY FIGHTER)

Okay, going to write Timeless then do the other stuff I wanna do.

Cheers!

~ Kittie Emily ~


End file.
